The present invention relates to novel (1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-yl)pyridines that are unsubstituted or are substituted only on the pyridine moiety.
(N-Azolyl)pyridines in general are a little known class of compounds and (1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-yl)pyridines having no substituents in the triazole moiety have not been reported. A number of (1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-yl)pyridines having hydrocarbon type substituents in the 3- and 4-positions of the triazole moiety and their utility as herbicides have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,599. A few other (1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-yl)pyridines having substituents on the triazole moiety are also known. A variety of 1-(substituted phenyl)-1,2,3-triazoles are known and have been reported to reduce the feeding of insects in U.S. Pat. No, 4,499,280.